herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing
Nightwing is a name that has been used by several fictional characters in the DC Comics Universe. It was conceived as a Kryptonian analogue to the character of Batman, with Nightwing's frequent partner Flamebird based on Robin. The Nightwing persona originates with a Kryptonian vigilante taking the name of the "Nightwing", a bird native to the planet Krypton. History Prior to DC's continuity-altering 1985 limited series, Crisis on Infinite Earth''s, the Nightwing identity was depicted as an invention of Superman's during a time when he and Jimmy Olsen act as vigilantes in the Kryptonian city of Kandor; Superman draws inspiration from his encounters with Batman and Robin. Post-''Crisis, the name is attributed to a historic Kryptonian crime-fighter; this hero serves as an inspiration for Dick Grayson when he sheds his Robin identity and assumes the name and a new costume. Grayson was featured in an ongoing Nightwing series between 1996 and 2009. The most recent character to assume the name Nightwing is Superman's adoptive son Chris Kent, who - like the original Nightwing - is also Kryptonian. Batman Reborn Following the disappearance of Bruce Wayne at the end of Final Crisis, Dick Grayson inherits the mantle of Batman and takes Damian Wayne as his Robin. Their dynamic is inversely similar to Bruce and Dick's when he was Robin. After Bruce Wayne returns, he allows Dick Grayson to continue being Batman while he travels the world recruiting vigilantes for Batman Inc.. New 52 Dick Grayson resumes the Nightwing mantle shortly before the New 52 begins and is once again independent of Batman. During the Forever Evil events, Nightwing is captured by the Crime Syndicate and has his identity revealed to the world. After the Crime Syndicate is defeated, Batman has Dick retire the Nightwing identity under the pretense that he was dead so that he could become a secret agent. Quote Gallery Dick Grayson-037.png Nightwing_(Dick_Grayson).jpg|Nightwing in The New Batman Adventures Tt_nightwing1-1-.jpg|Nightwing in "Teen Titans" animated series Nightwing (Young Justice).png|Nightwing as seen on Young Justice. batman-arkham-city-nightwing-artwork.jpg|Nightwing as he appears in "Arkham City" NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us Nightwing-218.jpg Nightwing.jpg Animated_Nightwing.jpg Nightwing_and_kid.png|Nightwing in "Teen Titans" animated series Robin (Dick Grayson).jpg Dick Grayson (The Batman).jpg Dick Grayson Robin Prime Earth 001.jpg Grayson Vol 1 1 Textless Janin Variant.jpg Grayson Vol 1 1 Textless SDCC Variant.jpg .028 Batman Robin & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20 24 25.jpg Starfire meets Robin.png Batman Dick Grayson Prime Earth 0001.jpg|Dick Grayson as batman Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilante Category:Athletic Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Detectives Category:Genius Category:Orphans Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Localized Protection Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Ninjas Category:Vehicular Category:Master Combatants Category:Paragon Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Honorable Category:Soul Searchers Category:Role Models Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategists Category:Casanova Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Selfless Category:Secret Agents Category:Successors Category:Comic Relief Category:Mentor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Leaders Category:Legacy Category:The Hero Category:Wrathful Category:The Icon Category:Possessors Category:Predecessor Category:Speedsters Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal